the loudest words are quiet
by Cora Clavia
Summary: She only needed two. Season 5, no spoilers.


vaguely spun off a conversation I had with Sparklemouse. Season 5, no specific spoilers.

* * *

_the loudest words are quiet_

Kate wakes up to find Castle's side of the bed empty.

She rubs her eyes dazedly, but the noises from the kitchen explain it. He's cooking. She can hear the soft clink of cookware - he's trying to be quiet, she can tell - and the air is rich with the smell of pancakes and syrup and that wonderful coffee he always makes. Mmm.

She pads into the kitchen barefoot, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to her elbows as she buttons a few of the buttons in front. Not too many. He likes it this way. He's proven it to her. Repeatedly.

Castle's standing at her stove in his boxers and t-shirt, deftly flipping pancakes and stirring syrup and sipping coffee as he does. She loves that he cooks. He has to drag himself out of bed to do it, because he's not always a morning person (unless it's her waking him up for early morning sex before they have to go to work) and she gets up early. She loves that he does it anyway because he thinks she should eat breakfast more regularly than she does.

He didn't hear her walk in, so she tiptoes up to him and slips her arms around his waist, pressing a soft kiss between his shoulderblades and pressing her cheek to his back. He relaxes instantly into her touch, a soft chuckle escaping him as he sets his spatula down, turns down the burners and laces his fingers through hers. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning." She smiles into the cotton of his shirt, her face warm. She still blushes when he calls her beautiful. That's why he keeps saying it. "Smells good."

"Of course it's good. I'm making it." He tugs her arm, half-turning enough to press a soft kiss to her mouth. "Coffee's ready."

"Mmm. Knew I kept you around for a reason," she murmurs into his skin, finally letting go of him and reaching for the coffee cup he's set out for her.

"Don't be ridiculous," he grins. "We both know I have a few other skills you enjoy. Like when I - "

"_Castle!_" She tries to glare at him over the rim of her coffee cup, but her cheeks are burning. because he's right. The man is _good_.

He reaches for the bowl of batter, stirring carefully. "Breakfast is almost ready. You want to go get dressed?"

"Sure."

"Don't take too long. Pancakes are almost done."

She shoots him an arch look. "I get dressed a lot faster when you're not there to 'help,' Castle."

"You're welcome for that." He tips her chin up, kissing her briefly. "Go. Put clothes on."

"Fine." She kisses him again. He tastes rich like coffee and sweet like maple syrup, and she's about to go but she pauses. Bites her lip. "Love you."

Her body is still curved against his, and she can feel the sudden tension that races through him, the quick catch in his breath. Her heart is racing, her hands unsteady, but she chances a quick look up at him. Castle's watching her with a look of pure, utter adoration, his eyes soft and warm and so full of awe that it makes her throat ache. She's been wanting to say it for so long.

He clears his throat, rubbing his neck, and Kate blinks. Oh. She's been staring at him, hasn't she? It's been quiet for a while.

No wonder it took so much for him to say it that first time. Her hands still feel shaky.

She smoothes a gentle hand over his shoulder. "I'll go get dressed."

She pads softly out of the kitchen.

"Kate." She glances back. "It's chilly today. Wear something warm."

She turns back into her bedroom, her whole body warm and glowing.

_I love you too, Castle_.

* * *

Castle finishes cooking, but his mind is still swirling with her words. Not three. She only needed two. They echo. He'll never stop hearing them. He never wants to stop hearing them.

Even though he already knew.

* * *

People say I love you all the time - when they say, 'Take an umbrella, it's raining,' or  
'Hurry back,' or even 'Watch out, you'll break your neck.' There are hundreds of ways of wording it -  
you just have to listen for it, my dear.

- The Curious Savage


End file.
